Recreational and utility vehicles are becoming increasingly popular as a mode of transportation, particularly for various types of off-road activities. Seating systems for supporting people in a sitting position on such vehicles, for example, on ATVs, are well-known. Most systems generally involve a straddle type seat being secured to a frame structure. In some cases, the systems also include a generally vertical backrest immediately aft of the seat for additional comfort for the rider. Such vehicles are sometimes additionally equipped with a carrier bed of some type. In some cases, such carrier beds are integrally mounted at the rear of the vehicle, and specifically located rearward of the seat. The carrier beds generally include a horizontally disposed supporting area that is used in carrying various items, such as packages, containers, and/or other cargo.
Conventional straddle type seats on recreational and utility vehicles generally hold a fixed number of people. Most commonly, the seats function in supporting only a single person. However, vehicle seats that support two people are also known. Typically, two-person seating systems are designed with an elongated bench portion of the straddle type seat so as to support one person in front of the other. If a backrest is provided with such two-person seating systems, the backrest is generally located for use by the person in the rear position, so that the person in the front position must rely on the person in the rear position for back support.
It has been desirable on vehicles to have the option of supporting two people on a single seat, especially when dealing with a relatively small vehicle where space and weight capacity are limited. However, a vehicle with a conventional two-person seating system may be uncomfortable, inconvenient, or even dangerous for a single person to operate, due to the greater length of the bench and the absence of a properly positioned backrest. Additionally, when a single person occupies a two-person seat, the excess space taken up by the elongated seat is generally wasted. Further, it is more difficult to adapt the vehicle for other purposes, for example, carrying cargo with a carrier bed or storage rack, without increasing the general size of the vehicle. Embodiments of the invention can be used to generally overcome the above shortcomings as well as others.
Embodiments of the invention described and illustrated herein provide a vehicle having an adjustable seating assembly comprising one or more members. One member of the seating assembly can be adjusted to provide a backrest to a straddle type seat of the vehicle. As such, when a carrier bed having an accessory platform is located rearward of the straddle type seat, the one member can optionally be used to provide a wall portion of the carrier bed. The one member can also be adjusted to provide an extension to the straddle type seat. As such, when an accessory platform is located rearward of the straddle type seat, the one member can optionally be used to at least partially cover a segment of the accessory platform. When an accessory platform is located rearward of the straddle type seat, an additional member of the seating assembly can be adjusted to provide a backrest to one or more of the straddle type seat or an extended straddle type seat. The additional member can also be adjusted to form a segment of the accessory platform.
In certain embodiments of the invention, a vehicle with an adjustable seating assembly is provided. The vehicle comprises a chassis carrying a straddle type seat, one or more steerable front wheels and two or more rear wheels operatively coupled to the chassis, a steering member for steering the one or more front wheels, an engine carried by the chassis for powering the vehicle, and a cushion located rearward of the straddle type seat. The cushion is adjustable to first and second positions. The cushion in the first position is oriented generally upright with respect to the seat to form a backrest to the straddle type seat. The cushion in the second position is oriented generally flat to form a rearward extension to the straddle type seat.
In certain embodiments of the invention, a vehicle with another adjustable seating assembly is provided. The vehicle comprises a chassis carrying a straddle type seat, one or more steerable front wheels and two or more rear wheels operatively coupled to the chassis, a steering member for steering the one or more front wheels, an engine carried by the chassis for powering the vehicle, and an accessory platform extending rearward of the straddle type seat. The accessory platform includes a pad that is adjustable to first and second positions. The pad is coupled to a support portion having a generally planar back plate. The pad in the first position is oriented generally upright with respect to the accessory platform to form a backrest to the straddle type seat. The pad in the second position orients the mounting surface of the support portion generally flush with a top surface of the accessory platform whereby the back plate forms a segment of the accessory platform.
In certain embodiments of the invention, a vehicle with a further adjustable seating assembly is provided. The vehicle comprises a chassis carrying a straddle type seat, one or more steerable front wheels and two or more rear wheels operatively coupled to the chassis, a steering member for steering the one or more front wheels, an engine carried by the chassis for powering the vehicle, a cushion located rearward of the straddle type seat, and an accessory platform located rearward of the straddle type seat. The cushion is oriented generally upright with respect to the seat to form a backrest to the seat. The accessory platform includes one or more walls extending from a periphery of the accessory platform. The cushion is coupled to a support portion having a generally planar mounting surface, and the support portion forms at least a portion of one of the walls.
In certain embodiments of the invention, a vehicle with an additional adjustable seating assembly is provided. The vehicle comprises a chassis carrying a straddle type seat, one or more steerable front wheels and two or more rear wheels operatively coupled to the chassis, a steering member for steering the one or more front wheels, an engine carried by the chassis for powering the vehicle, a cushion located rearward of the straddle type seat, and an accessory platform located rearward of the straddle type seat. The cushion is oriented generally flat with respect to the straddle type seat to form an extension to the seat. The accessory platform includes a pad that is oriented generally upright with respect to the accessory platform to form a backrest to the extended straddle type seat. The cushion extends onto the accessory platform and at least partially covers an area of the accessory platform used for storing the pad when not being used as a backrest to the extended straddle type seat.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of adjusting a seating assembly on a vehicle includes the steps of supporting a straddle type seat on a chassis, supporting a cushion rearward of the straddle type seat, positioning the cushion in a first position generally upright with respect to the straddle type seat to form a backrest to the seat, and supporting a first rider on the straddle type seat when the cushion is in the first position. The method further includes the steps of moving the cushion from the first position to a second position oriented generally flat with respect to the straddle type seat to form a rearward extension to the seat, and supporting a first rider on the straddle type seat and a second rider on the cushion when the cushion is in the second position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of adjusting a seating assembly on a vehicle includes the steps of supporting a straddle type seat on a chassis, and providing an accessory platform including a front portion and extending rearward of the seat. The accessory platform includes an adjustable pad having a back plate. The method further includes the steps of positioning the pad in a first position generally upright with respect to the accessory platform to form a backrest to the straddle type seat, and moving the pad from the first position to a second position where the back plate is generally flush with a top surface of the accessory platform to define a segment of the accessory platform, the segment extending rearward from the front portion.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle with an adjustable seating assembly includes a chassis carrying a straddle type seat, at least one steerable front wheel and at least two rear wheels operably coupled to the chassis. The vehicle further includes a steering member for steering the at least one front wheel, an engine carried by the chassis for powering the vehicle, and a cushion located rearward of the straddle type seat and adjustable to first and second positions. The cushion in the first position is oriented generally upright with respect to the straddle type seat to form a backrest to the seat. The cushion in the second position is oriented generally flat to form a rearward extension to the straddle type seat. An accessory platform is located rearward of the straddle type seat and includes a pad that is adjustable to first and second positions. The pad in the first position is oriented generally upright with respect to the accessory platform to form a backrest to the extended straddle type seat.